Sonoran Desert Zone
The Sonoran Desert Zone '''is an open world located to the south of Dome City. Players may freely explore the area (with or without players in the same instance), hunt enemies, and complete several missions (Sonoran Desert missions) which help explain your character's backstory. Also, there are several weapons for each class which are exclusively available in the region. Another but independent open world, known as '''North Sonoran, is also available after the Recursive Colony expansion. Overview The Sonoran Desert is an expanisve desert, which was previously home to several urban or suburban centers before World War III. However, these communities were devastated either during or after World War III, presumably by a nuclear warhead or similar device, since the furthest reaches are uninhabited due to high levels of radiation (the "Veil of Fallout"). The geographical area that the Desert currently occupies was probably much different that what it is now. It is likely that the force of the explosion re-arranged the surrounding landscape, and potentially altered the region's climate. The Allied Revolutionary Militia (ARM) finds the area of particular significance, having constructed Dome City within the region. In addition, the desert has plentiful resources in the form of scrap metal and components from the destroyed cities and towns. Places of Interest Presidio The apparent capital of the Kanar tribe. It has come under the control of the Warlord, who has begun to construct a monument of himself within the village. The village itself exists within the Palm Canyon, with the dwellings perched along the rocky walls of the canyon. Junk Town Junk Town is the primary processor of resources in the Sonoran Desert for use in Dome City. The residents call themselves "Junkers" and live in rusted, steel shelters. The community has recently been under attack by both the Recursive Colony and the various tribal forces of the Desert, as well as the Warlord. The survival of Junk Town is critical to Dome City. New Yuma New Yuma was a presumably a bustling but young city before World War III. It is unclear whether the city was complete or was relatively small; regardless, it was destroyed by a nuclear weapon during or after the war. Now, all that remains are the exposed steel support skeletons of the skyscrapers, which gradually weather away in the battering wind-blown sand and the blistering heat. Also, the area appears to be of significance to the Recursive Colony, which has established a construction site in the heart of the city. Here, Dr. Andrei Bolonov is studying the behavior of the Colony for signs of evolution and thought. It is his belief they are evolving and thinking for themselves, rather than operating off their basic programmed protocols. The Crater The Crater is often regarded a ground zero - the location where the nuclear weapon which destroyed the region presumably detonated during or after World War III. The crater is apparent from a distance and is several hundred meters across. It is apparent that a town of some size used to exist where the Crater now occupies, as there is rubble littered throughout the area from concrete structures. Other than these remains, there is almost no evidence of a town existing here. The name of this town has presumably been lost and it has ultimately been forgotten. A Recursive Colony construction site exists within the crater, built in the remaining structure of an underground building. The Gardens The Gardens is an expansive underground facility located near New Yuma station. Rumors suggest that it is a lost BABYLON Base, a mythical program or organization that many believe doesn't exist. Its importance remains unclear, although the technology was apparently buried away to prevent it from ever being used again. Later expansions may explain BABYLON in the future. Missions Main article: Sonoran Desert missions There are several missions in the Sonoran Desert, all of which help explain your character's backstory. Missions will gradually become more difficult as your progress through the missions, and tasks will become more complicated. For example, early quests may be as simple as gathering a few components from destroyed drones, while later missions will involve escorting NPCs or slaying a boss. Despite their increasing difficulty, they are reasonably easy to complete unaccompanied, although some classes may have more trouble than others. The Sonoran Desert missions were added to Global Agenda ''with the second Sandstorm update on July 22, 2010. In addition, new players are encouraged to play these missions to earn enough experience to unlock more difficult missions (as the old low-security missions have since been removed). It is not necessary to complete all the missions in the area, however, they do provide plentiful experience and credits for completing missions, even for higher-level characters. Factions Recursive Colony ''Main article: Recursive Colony The Recursive Colony '''(often referred to as '''the Colony '''or '''the Recursives) is a nation of robots and drones which lives to the south of Dome City, deep in the Sonoran Desert. The Recursives seek to obtain components and technologies for constructing more of themselves, which has motivated them to attack Junk Town and other areas to obtain these materials. The Recursives are currently under study by Dr. Andrei Bolonov, who is investigating the possibility that the robots which make up the Colony may be capable of evolution (ie. programming themselves to work beyond their original intended purposes). To date, however, his findings remain inconclusive. Dweller Tribes There are four major''' "dweller" tribes which still call the Desert home. These are the Elkan, the Kanar, the Deheren, and the Chikota. The largest, and by far the most aggressive, is the Kanar tribe which has recently come under control of the Warlord and his legionaries. Kanar Tribe The 'Kanar Tribe '''has been conquered by the Warlord and his legionaries, presumably since the time of their respective arrivals in 2145. Many warriors and laborers are loyal to the Warlord, while their is a secret organization of Kanar who resist their rule from the shadows. They appear throughout the Desert, often accompanied by legionaries. Several missions focus on the defeat of various Kanar forces. Elkas Tribe The '''Elkas Tribe '''is a relatively unknown tribe in the Desert. The Elkas only briefly make an appearence in the game, predominately near the Water Works region. Their relationship with the nearby legionaries is never clarified, although it would make sense that some of them have also been annexed by the Warlord. Deheren and Chikota The Deheren and Chikota Tribes are mentioned in dialogue, but never appear in any missions within ''Global Agenda. Their addition to the game may be part of a future expansion, but this has not be confirmed. The Legion ''' ''Main article: The Legion'' The Legion arrived in the Sonoran Desert around the same time as the Warlord, and there is evidence that suggests a connection. Regardless, the Legion consists of ex-Commonwealth soldiers, predominately those who have been discharged from the Army for being undesirable or unfit for service. These legionaries are the worst of the worst: soldiers who disobeyed their orders, desecrated or defiled corpses, and tortured or killed unarmed prisoners of war. Their presence has been felt throughout the Desert, as their affiliation with the Warlord is apparent. Together, they have conquered the Kanar tribe and are on the verge of annexing the other tribes and overrunning New Yuma Station, Junk Town, and possibly Dome City, should either fall. Category:Sonoran Desert Category:Zones